Teresa Black
Teresa Catherine Waters is a Gryffindor 1st year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Roleplayer :Teresa's roleplayer is Echostar. Talk Bubble Appearance :Teresa is 5' tall with pale skin. She has brown hair that is just above shoulder-length, deep green eyes, and dark pink rectangular glasses. She is very skinny and she has a long scar across her left wrist. Name Meaning :The name 'Teresa' means "summer" and "to harvest". The name 'Catherine' means "each of the two", "torture", "consecration", and "pure". Family History :Teresa's father, Michael, was born to a wizard family in Poland. During the First Wizards War, his parents devoted themselves to fighting against Lord Voldemort, dropping their only son into a Muggle adoption center with the intention of finding him when the war was over. Unfortunately, both of his parents were killed in combat, leaving him to be adopted by a Muggle family. After his Hogwarts education, he became a Charms teacher at an American wizarding school, where he met Carol Rowana. :Teresa's mother, Carol, was born to a wizard family in the United States. She had one sister, Kelly, who died in infancy. She became a worker at an American cloak shop. :Teresa's sister Mary is currently too ill to attend school, though she would be in her 5th year if she went to Hogwarts. As of now she is at St. Mungo's for treatment. :Teresa's other sister Elizabeth is 2 years older than Teresa and is currently attending Beauxbatons, as was her choice. Early life :Teresa was born into an upper-middle class family. Living in a large house in London, Teresa's family has a deep understanding of Muggle ways, and own a television, laptops, and iPods. Teresa's parents will only allow their children to marry and date purebloods like themselves, but they have no quarrel with half-bloods or Muggle-borns. :Teresa conjured her first Patronus by accident at age 9. Her sister Elizabeth was telling Teresa about this charm, and Teresa was holding Elizabeth's wand. When she said the incantation and thought about going to Hogwarts in two years, a lion Patronus leapt from the wand and gave a mighty roar. :Teresa was enrolled in a Muggle school by her parents, who wanted to give Teresa an understanding of Muggle life. She was a cross-country runner and never lost the passion for running. She made two great Muggle friends, Meghan and Krista. Under her parents' orders, she has never told them about being a witch. When Teresa went to Hogwarts, her parents moved to a new house in America for the school year, and Teresa has no contact with Meghan or Krista. They were told that Teresa would be going to America with her parents. She deeply regrets that she never told them what she was, and she misses them, since they were her only ever real friends. Personality :Teresa is tends to enjoy being alone more than spending her time with others. She is very reserved and secretive. She is a very deep thinker, and she hates being interrupted more than anything. She has a very active imagination, and she loves to read and write. She always knows more than she should, school or otherwise. She is quick to judge her peers, but not so much her teachers. However, she will be extremely helpful if someone asks her for it, especially when it comes to schoolwork. People can usually trust Teresa with their secrets. She is clumsy but is an amazing cross-country runner. Sometimes she will get up early to take a 7-mile run around the school grounds, often going into the Forbidden Forest once dawn breaks. When she's talking to a guy she likes, she often plays with her hair. Teresa also enjoys singing. :Teresa is rarely affected by strong emotion. She remains calm under stressful situations, and very rarely crying or being upset. She does not dwell on the idea of the fairytale love story at all. :Teresa is not very talkative, except when it comes to discussing school work. She does a thorough job on her schoolwork and rarely receives a bad grade. She comes up with original ideas. Her greatest flaw with schoolwork is that she'll work on some of it, then forget about it and ends up scrambling to finish it an hour before it's due. She prefers to spend her time reading and studying magical things. Wand :Teresa's wand is ash, 10", with a dragon heartstring core. :Ash wands ought not to be passed on from the original owner because it will lose power and skill. A typical ash wand owner is stubborn and courageous but not arrogant. Noted ash wand owners include Charlie Weasley and Cedric Diggory. :Dragon heartstring cores typically produces powerful wands. Wands with a dragon heartstring core learn quickly and bond strongly with the current owner. These wands also turn the most easily to the Dark Arts. However, they are somewhat temperamental and prone to accidents. Noted dragon heartstring wand owners include Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, and Ollivander. :If you would like to take a quiz to be matched with the perfect wand for you or your character, please visit my userpage. Pets :Teresa owns a short-furred black-and-white female cat with deep green eyes like hers named Echo. She also owns a female snowy owl named Jara. At home she owns a male poodle-bengal mix puppy named Charlie. Charts :This is what Teresa thinks about various people she's met. :Note: This is what Teresa the CHARACTER thinks about various CHARACTERS. This has nothing to do with roleplayers. Peers :*Timothy Pheonix- Teresa felt bad when he got hurt in flying lessons. She has no opinion of him, otherwise. He is a pureblood. :*Klaire Jonerson- She is Teresa's partner for the semester-long Transfiguration project. Teresa thinks she's really nice and she could be a really good friend. She is a pureblood. :*Eliza Jones- Teresa disarmed Eliza when she wasn't looking. Teresa has no opinion of her at the moment. :*Holmes Top- He disarmed Teresa after she disarmed Eliza. Teresa is still annoyed at him and is waiting to see whether he is or isn't worth plotting revenge. He is a half-blood. :*Sherlock Allen- He's a bit shy, but he seems very nice to Teresa... and Teresa admits that she kind of likes him. He is a half-blood, though, so that might make this difficult. :*Gruffudd Black- Teresa finds him intriguing and a little mysterious. He copied her Transfiguration essay, but he apologized... sort of. Teresa shrugged him off without taking revenge, which is quite unlike her.... He is a pureblood. :*Abraxas Ambrousia- If he has the guts to write down some of those spells from that Durmstrang book, Teresa will have much respect from him. If he's too cowardly, Teresa will have nothing more to do with him. He is a pureblood. :*Alicia Jonnes- Teresa helped her with an essay, which Teresa thought was the right thing to do since Alicia was under pressure. Teresa thought Alicia was okay; but since the big argument in the library between Alicia and Klaire, Teresa is beginning to have second thoughts. She is a pureblood. :*Sergius Boniface- He called Teresa 'Miss' when asking for directions to the library. She secretly liked that. He is a pureblood. :*Azzy Smith- She worked with Teresa during a D.A. activity. Teresa thinks Azzy is really nice but also hard to figure out. Teachers :*Professor Plasmus (Defense Against the Dark Arts)- Teresa has no opinion. Class has barely started. :*Professor Kirk (History of Magic)- According to Teresa, he's a nice person, but his class is boring and he expects too much of his students. :*Professor Kinsel (Transfiguration)- Teresa thinks he is very informative, but is unmotivational toward his students and a bit cheesy. However, Teresa is fascinated with the subject itself. :*Professor Anthony (Potions)- Teresa has no opinion, as she has not yet attended Potions class. :*Professor Robins (1st Year Flying Lessons)- Teresa thinks she's a good teacher, but she is frustrated with the slow pace. House Points Total: +59 +25: Teresa worked well with Azzy in a Dumbledore's Army activity. +19: Trasfiguration Homework +15: Correct Answer in Herbology Important Pages :Echostar :Gryffindor Tower :Defense Against the Dark Arts :History of Magic :Transfiguration :Potions :Charms :Herbology :Flying :Dumbledore's Army :Library :The New Enemy :Homework Homework Defense Against the Dark Arts I want you to first write a summary on the disarming charm, include it's strengths and weaknesses as well as its history of being used. Then I want you to write out a little roleplay of you attempting to master this spell. I will grade the assignment on the following criteria: Depth of the summary, and creativity of the roleplay scenario. Every Defense Against the Dark Arts homework assignment must follow the following format: Your Name Professor's Name Class Description of Assignment Part 1 of Assignment Part 2 of Assignment History of Magic Early History of Hogwarts-Write an essay about the founding of Hogwarts. Include basic information about the four founders, early Chamber of Secrets and beginning of the Triwizard Tournement and the outcome of the 1994 tournament. Transfiguration IN PROGESS I you will be working with your partener for an extended period of time this semester. This is about inter-House communication, and you will need to work with your partner outside class to finish this. As a team, you need to pick a transfiguration in your abilities to preform, and figure out how to do it. For younger teams, this means basic transfigurations. For older students, you may work on something more advanced of your choice. I will approve all projects, so leave your project ideas in the appropriate section on my desk. Once they're approved, you'll have the semester to work on them, and will be graded at the end of the semester. We'll still be working on other thins in class, but you may also have time to work on it in class. Transfiguration Basics-please give me a basic description of what Transfiguration is, and the three basic areas (Transformation, Conjuring, and Vanishing). Please include an example of each, and real world use. Please turn it on on my desk, with the proper heading. And please add the category "Transfiguration Homework". Basic Transformations-please describe what transformation is. Describe some examples of transforming one thing into another, with the wand movement, incantation, and real world use. Also, include a description of why some transformations are more difficult (such as turning invertibrates into vertibrates). Please turn it on on my desk, with the proper heading. And please add the category "Transfiguration Homework". Potions What is Potion Brewing?- I would like you to tell me what potion brewing is. I would also like you to tell me if you have any past experience in potions, and any kind of potions you would like to brew. Please be detailed, as your first assignment is not one to fail since it's pretty easy! Charms None. Herbology 'Devil Snare - '''Write an essay about the Devil Snare, it's origin and how it was used in one of the Sorcerer's Stone Chambers back in 1991. Pop Quiz- found on roleplay page Flying Please write an essay about the impartance of flying in the wizarding world and why every wizard should have this skill. Dumbledore's Army (Optional) ''None. Templates Category:1st Years Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Pureblood Category:October Birthday Category:Witch Category:Pet Owner Category:Female Category:Students and Staff Category:Students Category:Student Category:Born In Poland Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair